


Лакомство

by fandom Dumas Filmz 2020 (fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020), Margarido



Category: d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Chocolate, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Food, Gen, Non-Sexual Kink, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Dumas%20Filmz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Маленький мальчик-король и его любимое лакомство.Кинк на это самое лакомство)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Лакомство

**Author's Note:**

> Автор идеи - Miona Snow, спасибо ей огромное за этот кинк)

Маленький мальчик сидел за столом и с нетерпением ждал, когда подадут десерт. Он ждал нежно любимые апельсины – такие сладкие, защищенные шкуркой, оранжевой и остро пахнущей снаружи, с белым подстегом. Тонкая белесая пленка покрывала истинное сокровище – сочные крохотные капли, плотно уложенные в дольки. Мальчик любил есть их, расщепляя губами, прожевывая так, что сок растекался по всему рту, доставляя неземное удовольствие.

Его обманули. Ему подали что-то такое, от чего хотелось вымыть руки и рот. Ему говорили, что _это_ привез кардинал, привез как изысканнейшее испанское лакомство, что его мать любит _это_ , что...

Да какая разница – что!

Мальчик хныкнул несколько раз, но так и не расплакался. Он просто поджал пухлые губы и упрямо заявил «Не буду».

И слез со стула.

И только бы кто попробовал его удержать!

Мальчик носился по комнате как маленький сатана. Смеялся, когда няньки и придворные дамочки пытались его отловить. Выворачивался из их рук. Прятался.

И встал возле того самого стола, из-за которого только что сбежал – хихикал в кулачок, пока растерянная челядь испуганно звала своего короля.

Мальчик сделал это нечаянно – потянул на себя скатерть и свалил на пол все чашки и плошки, коими в достатке был заставлен его стол.

Комната наполнилась криками, охами и суетой, а мальчик озабоченно принялся очищать перепачканную руку и мимоходом лизнул палец.

Что это?

Сладкое, горькое, теплое – он никогда такого не пробовал.

Мальчик принялся искать – что же это, откуда оно пролилось? Неужели с его стола? Неужели это то... то... то самое, от чего он только что убегал?..

Мальчик добрался до упавшей чаши и обмакнул палец в остатки.

Да, это оно.

Палец, пальцы, ладонь – в чашу – он собрал все, вылизал ее, как голодный щенок. Перепачкался по уши. Посмотрел на пол, где растеклись последние капли и, помедлив – все же он воспитанный мальчик, запуганный няньками, знающий, что с пола поднимать еду нельзя, – и все-таки провел по такому сладкому пятну указательным пальцем и немедленно отправил эту вкуснятину в рот.

Мальчик слопал все, что сумел найти, и только потом поднял глаза на толпу вокруг. И засмеялся.

– Исё! – потребовал он.

А потом он болел. И не раз – по-прежнему объедаясь этим сладко-горьким, густым темным варевом, несмотря на все запреты и попытки оградить его от лакомства. Оно стало единственным средством, которым его можно было шантажировать, задобрить, в конце концов – поблагодарить и похвалить.

Мальчик подрос. Теперь он пил _его_ из круглой белой чаши с золотой каймой – каждый день, готов был бы и трижды – но ходить с красным лицом Его Величеству не пристало. Мальчик закрывал глаза и вдыхал густой аромат подрагивающими ноздрями. Дышал, пока не наступал момент – вот-вот остынет темная масса. Тогда он подносил ее к губам и позволял растечься по рту, совсем как в детстве – апельсиновому соку. Пил до последней капли. Если на подносе было еще печенье или фрукты, то последним он должен был поглотить только любимый напиток – чтобы надолго осталось горьковатое послевкусие. 

Везло тем, кто попадал на прием к королю сразу после завтрака – мальчик был добр, таял и сам чувствовал себя горячим и нежным, как любимое лакомство. Растекался, улыбался, и иногда казалось – корону продаст за чашку горячего шоколада.


End file.
